This invention relates to charging and discharging batteries and battery packs, such as packs consisting of multiple batteries or battery cells interconnected in series and/or parallel configuration by electrical conductors, to be charged or discharged.
D.C. electrical storage devices, such as lead acid or lithium ion batteries, are able to store and release energy for use in a variety of applications including electric vehicles, portable power supplies, and alternative energy power systems. When using batteries to store energy, it is desirable to be able to charge and discharge the batteries as efficiently, and as quickly, as possible. However, discharging a battery too quickly can reduce its capacity in Amp-Hours and can also lead to high internal temperatures. Further, discharging some batteries below a minimum state of charge (“SOC”) can result in permanent damage and/or shortened battery life. Even when a battery is discharged at the battery's natural rate, the dynamic internal impedance of the battery can generate losses in the form of heat. This results in lower discharge efficiencies.
Improvements in the energy conversion rate and the discharge efficiency of batteries would provide significant benefits to many industries, particularly if the improvements provide for increased specific power, faster discharge, and/or increased battery life.